yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayce Willows (The Quikster)
yj__kid_flash_by_pancake_waddle-d38czk7.jpg|Catch me if you can You Gonna go Far Kid. First Name Jayce Last Name Willows IMVU Name NPC Nicknames White Boy,Ginger,Jailbait,Quikster Age 16 Gender Male Height 5'9 Weight 165 Blood type A Behaviour/Personality tumblr_mnpnnp0lhh1rkz9b7o1_500.gif tumblr_m1htciKAPX1qjudjm.gif Tumblr mdaspcOUY41rr1tyt.gif thyh.gif *Rebellious *Kid-Like *Immature *Loving *Caring *Cheery *Cocky Apperance kid_flash___colored_by_starlightdevil-d6ancjo.png Obtaining red hair.. along with freckles on his porcelain face.. Jayce.. is a built teen,, with the o' fashion white boy look.. Though being built with a nice toned body... He usually wears tight shirts along with baggy jeans... The red haired male also possesses that cocky expression on his face mostly all the time. Allignment Chaotic Good. What district do you live in? 2''' '''Relationship In a Relationship with Cid Occupation/Class Vigilante. 'The Quikster' Jayce's Hero Suit. tumblr_static_tumblr_mouy7lo3bq1r9tbs4o1_r1_400.gif Fighting Style Street Fighting 'Street Fighting''' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter.'This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down.' Abilities Enhanced Speed The ability to move at extraordinary physical speed. Capabilities Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, gravitational decrease, inertia, etc. '''Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Weapon of Choice His Body and Speed. Kid_Flash_Running.gif Allies/Enemies *Juncho -Ally *Kaiuri-Ally *Kodi-Rival/Ally Background tumblr_n3lksl7xfk1qk8zs2o8_500.gif Jayce had met Juncho after she had awakened from her coma, being awfully infactuated with how big she was.. in muscle mass. he decided to tag along.. Thus only to have met Kaiuri along the way.. Though before any of this.. Jayce was around in school though not being noticed, or not wanting to be notice.. Most likely a geek, though he use to stalk Kodi when she least suspected it.. due to him being in middle school , though he had a thing for the blonde.. but she seemed like she was just a portrait to him.."only to view not to touch." Though after the disappearance of the abrasive blonde he had been going at his own way.. Now being in highschool.He decided to still bring his journey on finding her.. Though his journey was also to be a writer, and a poet. Due to writing about certain things and people that no-one cares to look at twice. Thus his journey now is to help Kaiuri and Juncho in anyway possible.. and finding the certain blonde that he had be astonished from the first stare.Thus being a vigilante, he seems to save children and citizens in the need of help. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Stamina Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:3rd Gen